whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Craft
Craft is a term used by mages to describe any group of willworkers who do not belong to one of the four great factions: Traditions, the Technocracy, Nephandi or Marauders. Overview Crafts are usually smaller than Traditions or Conventions in numbers, but there are great many Crafts in existence. At least twenty Crafts are described in White Wolf canon, and there are probably even more. In Revised edition of Mage: the Ascension, many Crafts were subsumed into Traditions, and some were destroyed, but a few stood independent. In 20th Anniversary edition, many Crafts has formed their own Disparate Alliance as a fifth major faction in the Ascension War. Known Crafts Crafts that stayed fully or partially independent: * Hollow Ones: postmodern romantic Craft. Founding group in the Disparate Alliance. * Ahl-i-Batin: religious mystics, once a Tradition. Founding group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Correspondence. * Taftâni: Persian masters of Jinn. Associate group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Spirit. * Sisters of Hippolyta: feminist commune with Greek origins. Associate group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Life. * Knights Templar: Christian warriors, allied to Celestial Chorus. Associate group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Forces. * Wu-Keng: Chinese cross-dressing Infernalist cult. Sphere: Forces. * Lions of Zion: protectors of people of Israel. Sphere: Time. * Wu Nung: Chinese folk shamans, related to Wu-Keng and Dreamspeakers. Sphere: Spirit. ---- Crafts that became parts of Traditions: * Children of Knowledge: ancient line of alchemists, descended from the Solificati Tradition. Joined Order of Hermes as House Solificati. Founding group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Matter. * Batáa: Followers of Afro-American religions. Joined Verbena and Dreamspeakers. Founding group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Spirit. * Wu Lung: Chinese high ritualists. Joined Order of Hermes (as House Hong Lei) and Akashic Brotherhood. Associate group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Spirit. * Kopa Loei: Polynesian willworkers. Joined Dreamspeakers. Associate group in the Disparate Alliance. ---- Crafts that no longer exist in Revised Editions: * Hem-Ka Sobk: Egyptian crocodile cult. Destroyed by unknown forces. Sphere: Correspondence. ---- Ancient crafts: * Ngoma: African craft. Falled into obscurity and was thought to died out before 20th century, but recently its traditions were resurrected in Order of Hermes, and House Ngoma was created. Independent Ngoma are founding group in the Disparate Alliance. Sphere: Mind. * Madzimbabwe: African craft. Became a part of Euthanatos Tradition. Sphere: Entropy. * Itarajana: Highly archaic death mages of Tal’Mahe’Ra, cousins to Euthanatos. Still exist in Enoch, but are very isolated from the rest of awakened society. * The Circle of Red: a medieval sect of demonologists. Mostly wiped out by the Baali, the rest were enslaved by them. ---- Crafts of unknown fate: * Go Kamisori Gama: faux ninja clan. The Go Kamisori Gama, a clan of hypertech ninjas who have their own reasons for wanting to topple the Technocracy. Prospective recruits to the Disparate Alliance. * Toc Faan: Cambodian infernalist cannibals. Sphere: Life. * Tai Hoi Li: Vietnamese underground cult. Sphere: Correspondence. * Sons of Tengri: Mongolian sky religion. Sphere: Spirit. * Children of Proteus, Sculptors of Fate, Fringe Walkers: not described in any details. ---- Crafts introduced in M20 (all considered prospective recruits to the Dispatate Alliance): * Thunder Society: a confederation of mystics from North American Native nations that want little or nothing to do with the Dreamspeaker Tradition. * Navalon: technocratic idealists halfway towards leaving the Technocracy. * Mirainohmen: or simply Nohmen, a sect of young Japanese technomystical tricksters who use psychic bonds with technological spirits in order to rearrange identities and undermine social preconceptions * Red Thorn Dedicants: a sect of Lilithian mages whose practices make the Verbena and Cult of Ecstasy looktame. * Itz’at: Itz’at, a long-hidden sect of Mayan time-seers who mysteriously escaped notice for over 500 years. ---- Borderline between crafts and sorcerers societies: * Balamob: a group of Mayan jaguar-priests. Prospective recruits to the Disparate Alliance. * The Uzoma: Yoruban intercessors with the sacred spirits, whose Arts inspired the Bata’a. Prospective recruits to the Disparate Alliance. References (...) Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary